Daniel and Vala's Trip to Washington
by Catygirl
Summary: Set Season Nine: 3rd part of my series. Washington DC is really not ready for an alien like Vala. Click to see what she gets up to and how it effects the rest of SG1. Rating for a little innuendo


Authors Note: Follows my story "Sam and Jack's trip to Washington". No need to read that to understand. Set at the start of Season Nine during "The Ties that Bind", I am assuming that before this Vala had not met Jack or Sam. Apologies if that is not correct. I am also unsure of the professional relationship between Jack and Landry - they are the same rank and Jack called Landry "Sir" at one point so I got a bit confused. Any help gratefully received.

Daniel and Vala's Trip to Washington

The plane ride was long, very long, particularly with an annoying alien constantly asking questions. Landry had got the use of the Airforce Lear Jet and had sat himself at the front of the plane making it clear that Vala was not welcomed anywhere near him. Teal'c convincingly did the same with the middle of the small plane leaving Daniel to accompany the insane female to the back.

She was only here because Daniel could die if she left and lately Daniel had been evaluating the decision to keep her around. Sure he cared about his life but every day there was another very good reason just to push her through the gate and say to hell with the consequences. However she was here because Daniel had decided he had fought for 8 years and 3 confirmed deaths and damn it he deserved to live. So to that end he was now ensconced in the rear of the plane trying to ignore Vala.

Daniel sat back to think, he was really looking forward to the trip, not to convincing the committee but at the surprising chance to see Jack. He had missed his best friend and Sam since they had both moved three months before. He missed them more since it now appeared he would never get to Atlantis and actually move on himself. He was happy for his friends, he really was, they had worked so hard and lost a lot to get to the point where the President had given them permission. It would be good to see Jack, if only to go to dinner before flying home.

Fortunately, for Daniel, Landry had been asked to give a report to Jack after the meeting and Jack being Jack had decided it should take place over food. It would be a long day before he saw Jack, they had left at 5am Colorado time and were due in at 11am Washington time. An afternoon of presentation would follow before meeting Jack at 6pm, by which time Daniel would have been up for a long time. It wasn't that he didn't do long days most of the time but he had got used to sleeping more once the Goa'uld had been defeated. Suddenly he was hit in the ribs. Vala was demanding attention. Once he tuned back into her he realised she had started to discuss the scenery.

"Daniel are there any places in the USA where one could say find precious stones"

"No" Daniel responded without opening his eyes

"But surely there must be some wealth in these wildernesses"

A small part of Daniel could have launched into the history of gold prospecting but the sane part was aware that he would never get rid of Vala if she knew that.

"Daniel, you are very quiet" Vala enquired, almost sounding concerned and Daniel looked towards her

"Shall I wake you up" she said indicating his lap and waggling her eye brows

Daniel almost leapt out of the seat

"Vala that is not appropriate" he squeaked

"Oh goodie, you're awake" she clapped excitedly

Daniel realised he had been played and hung his head "What do you want to know Vala?" he asked resigned to his fate

"Well this place we are going is full of important people right?"

"Yes very important so you can't say anything bad" Daniel spoke as if to a child

"So these people, they have a lot of money?" she continued unperturbed by Daniel's warning

"Some of them" Daniel said, not fully paying attention to where the conversation was going

"So would they give me lots of money if I was to say loudly announce I am an alien?"

"Vala that's blackmail" Daniel said indignantly

"Oh sweetie that's such a nasty word, more like a business transaction to keep my mouth shut" Vala stated sweetly

"Vala it is going to be a long day can we please get some sleep" Daniel asked having decided not to even fight her last statement

"Ok darling, I wondered how long it would be before you asked me to bed with you"

Sensibly Daniel chose to continue ignoring her. He moved to the empty couch and lay down to sleep. Sensing he would be no fun now Vala did the same. She pulled out her blue sleeping mask and lay back in the reclining seat. She had every intention of having fun on this trip. She would wind up the silly committee members who clearly had no idea about the situation in the galaxy and then she would meet the great Jack O'Neill. Mitchell was clearly in awe of him, Daniel saw him as a brother and Vala had heard he was hot and single – enough said.

The arrival in D.C. had been uneventful, in fact everything had gone smoothly until Vala had decided to take a stand at the hearing. What a complete disaster. Now the group were on their way to report their meeting to Jack. Daniel understood that he would have a coronary, most of his job now was to secure funding for the project. Vala could have permanently screwed this up. The woman herself had been suitably quiet for about ten minutes but was now in full swing as they walked through the corridors of the Pentagon. Landry was walking ahead of them clearly unhappy with life and particularly with Vala. They stopped outside Jack's office and Landry walked in.

"General Landry to see General O'Neill" he addressed the young Lieutenant at the desk

"Yes Sir, the General is expecting you, he has been on the phone with the Senate Appropriations Committee" All eyes immediately turned to Vala

"What?" she asked innocently

Landry and Teal'c went into Jack's office at the signal from his aide. Vala and Daniel followed.

"O'Neill" Teal'c boomed "it is good to see you again"

Jack stood from behind his desk and moved towards his friends

"Teal'c likewise, General" he acknowledged Landry

Vala stormed into the office keen to get a look at the famous General

"Spacemonkey" Jack greeted his best friend and shook his hand "and this I take it is the unwelcome alien" his annoyance coming over immediately

"General O'Neill, wonderful to meet you, the stories do not do you justice" Vala purred, determined to get this meeting on a better footing.

Jack was having none of it, gave her a disdainful look and turned to Teal'c

"How's life on Dakkara Teal'c?" he changed the topic and moved to his desk to reach his jacket.

"It is well O'Neill although I fear the free Jaffa are not fully prepared for the challenges that face them" he answered solemnly

"Daniel sorry you missed the trip" Jack said turning to Daniel and saying in person what he had already conveyed over the phone

"Thanks Jack" Daniel said and then there was a pause in the conversation "so where are we going to eat?" he added, his stomach getting the better of him.

"Well there is a great place in Georgetown, so I thought we could go there then get my driver to drop you guys off, but we can't go just yet" Jack replied looking at his watch a little anxiously

"What are we waiting for?" Daniel asked his curiosity piqued

"This" Jack responded triumphantly as Sam was beamed into his office

"Sam" Daniel almost screamed running to hug his friend "What are you doing here?" he held on tight having not seen Sam in two months

Once Daniel had let go Sam took a deep breath then explained

"Well I had to give my report this week on the Prometheus, I thought I could combine that with a meal with you guys"

"It is good to see you Colonel Carter" Teal'c said with feeling bowing to his friend

"You too Teal'c" Sam replied reaching across the circle to hug him

"Sam this is Vala Mal Doran and General Landry" Daniel introduced

"Good to meet you Colonel" Landry said. Before Vala had a chance to say anything Jack started to push people out of his office

"So lets get this show on the road, I'm starving"

"When are you not Jack" Daniel joked back while being manhandled to the door

"Hey I'm offended" Jack took a small step back from his friend "anyway it was you who brought food up" he stated with conviction

"Guys no contests – Please" Sam said giggling as she walked out behind Landry

The group made their way to Jack's large car, usually Jack tried to find any excuse not to use the car but even he admitted that the large interior and the privileged parking was fantastic.

As they got in the car Vala's interest was piqued. General Landry, Teal'c and Daniel had got into the car and Vala was about to. As she turned she saw Sam staring at O'Neill

"It's good to see you" she whispered

"Yeah" he responded

The moment was over almost before it began. However it was enough for Vala's mind to start asking questions.

They travelled through the traffic to the restaurant Jack had booked. On arrival they were shown to the best table, another perk that Jack had got used to. Once they were sat around the round table waiting to order Jack decided that it was time to find out exactly why he had been apologising for the dark haired alien all afternoon.

"So the meeting was a bust then Hank" he surmised

"They were unwilling to accept our reasoning O'Neill" Teal'c replied

"Yeah wonder why that was" Jack said sarcastically under his breath.

All eyes except Sam's moved to glare at Vala.

"What happened?" Sam asked innocently. In response Daniel coughed, Jack's face displayed his full annoyance, similar to Landry's. Teal'c face never gave anything away while Vala sat looking innocent while sipping a cocktail and twirling the umbrella.

"Vala compared the Senate Chiefs need for ships to a deficiency in his….well sex-life" Daniel finally answered

Sam began to laugh as she pictured the scene

"It's not funny Carter, the guy was not amused. I had to grovel all afternoon just to get us all paid this month" Jack said indignantly

"Sorry Sir" Sam replied suitably chastised, although still smirking a little "so what are the ramifications?"

"Well you are safe, the guy wants more ships. It's unsure whether the SGC will remain open next month" Jack finished flippantly

"Sorry Jack I thought she would be better behaved than that" Daniel said hanging his head knowing partly that the whole nightmare was his fault

"Well I don't see what all the fuss is about" Vala said from the other side of the table "It was clear that he needed taken down, if you had let me I could have stunned him but I'm sure you would have disapproved of that" she finished with a huff as she polished off her 1st drink

Perhaps fortunately for Vala the waiter arrived to take their orders. Once that was done she piped up again "Young man, another one of these fantastic blue drinks" she ordered causing Daniel to roll his eyes while Sam giggled, Jack then glared at her for effect – it didn't work.

Daniel needed to change the subject and quickly

"So Sam how's Cassie doing?" Daniel asked. Cassie had not coped well with the many changes of the last few months. She had been excited by Jack and Sam getting together but she had hit the anniversary of Janet's death and just not taken it well. Everyone was moving on, her family splitting up as she saw it did not help the situation. She had decided to take a semester off college and had returned to live with Sam.

"She's good. I think she just needed a bit of stability for awhile. She enjoyed working with me at the base, she made a good assistant"

"That's good. Now that it seems I am back here for good I'll have to meet up with her"

"She'd like that, she misses you both" Sam indicated to both Daniel and Teal'c

There was a short break in the conversation and Vala couldn't help but fill it

"General what do you do for fun in this town" she stretched her arms as if relaxing like a cat

"Not much time for fun" Jack responded hoping to just end the conversation there

"Oh come come General a gorgeous man like yourself should have time for fun" Vala purred across the table sitting forward so her assets were suitably on display

"Ah…….well….." Jack stumbled going a touch red at the line of questioning

"Oh look Daniel someone who blushes as much as you" Vala commented loudly

At this Sam could contain herself no longer and began to laugh, trying to hide it at first but at the look on Jack's face she exploded

"No giggling Carter" came Jack's standard response from beside her

"Sorry Sir, but you know she is right" Sam said trying desperately to stop the laughter which Daniel was close to joining in on

"Yeah well that is beside the point" Jack mumbled setting Sam off again

"Oh for crying out loud" Jack huffed

Looking straight at Jack and Sam, Vala made her next announcement

"So how long have you been sleeping with each other?"

The deafening silence that followed could have been cut with a knife. Sam went red, Daniel looked at the table or at anything except Landry while Teal'c and Jack silently plotted ways to shut the alien up for good.

General Landry looked stunned. Jack was his equal and quite oddly his boss at the same time while Colonel Carter although not in his command was a junior officer. However he felt strongly that this question or statement had to be addressed. He coughed nervously hoping that would encourage anyone to speak.

"Did I say something wrong?" Vala asked reverting to feigned innocence but revelling in the fact that she had started a very interesting conversation.

"No Vala it's fine" Sam said, she looked at Jack who shrugged seemingly conversing with each other in silence. Vala was now totally convinced of the officers relationship if she had not been before.

"So is this old news or new news?" she asked the collective group.

Landry was still in shock but needed an answer

"Ah.. General….." Hank began unsure of how to ask the question

"Relax Hank the President is fully aware of the situation" Jack spoke for the first time on the issue.

Landry relaxed, visibly, so this was why he had arrived at the SGC to find Colonel Carter already away. It all began to make sense.

Jack's words had calmed the table, Vala realised she had no pull on the officer and no new news for anyone else. The conversation was fully ended when the food arrived. Vala satisfied herself that she had caused a decent stir and settled down to eat her steak which Jack had personally recommended for her.

Conversation flowed around the table using various code words for secret programmes, some of the ones Jack thought up caused Daniel to roll his eyes and Sam to giggle. The group must have made quiet a sight.

All too soon the SGC group needed to leave to catch their flight so the bill was paid and the whole group left the restaurant. Jack had his driver bring the car around and they headed for Andrews. Standing on the tarmac beside the Lear Jet, Vala looked at Sam and Jack who were standing close but not inappropriately so.

"You make a very good looking couple" she said

Sam looked up at Jack and simply responded "Yup"

Vala laughed. She pulled Daniel's arm "Come on gorgeous, let's see if these couches turn into proper beds" Daniel didn't budge but she began to move towards the stairs

"General Hank we need to get you a gorgeous blonde like General Jack has" she shouted over her shoulder to Landry.

Both Daniel and Jack hit their heads in dismay while Teal'c looked even more annoyed than he had before

"Oh muscles, don't look so cross. We can find one for you too"

Sam began to laugh into Jack's shoulder, if he hadn't been there she might have fallen over. Vala was too much.

Vala and Landry made their way on to the plane leaving the four friends to say goodbye

"See you soon guys" Daniel said, sad to be leaving them again

"Yeah it was good to see you spacemonkey – even under these conditions" Jack said pointing at the plane and the obvious annoying person aboard. Jack unusually hugged Daniel then Sam took over. She hugged both Daniel and Teal'c and Jack shook Teal'c hand.

Both men made to move to the plane

"Oh Danny boy, be sure and call us before the wedding" Jack teased, unable to resist.

"Very funny Jack" Daniel said climbing up the stairs.

Sam and Jack watched their friends board the plane then moved back to the car.

"Let's go home Sergeant" Jack instructed the driver

"Yes Sir"

Sitting in the back of the car, finally alone, they got used to being together again – it had been over three weeks since Sam had been to Washington.

"I'm glad you're here" Jack said

"mmm" Sam answered sleepily "I'm glad my meeting isn't till tomorrow" she finished hugging him

"Me too" he kissed her hair as the car moved through D.C.

On the plane the seating arrangements were as before. Daniel was desperately trying to sleep knowing they would have to work on their reports once they landed in Colorado.

"Daniel I don't think your capital city is quite ready for a lady like me" Vala stated wistfully

"For once Vala I completely agree"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I have assumed that the group flew to DC if this is totally not the case please treat this as an AU where they did fly - thanks.


End file.
